


巍澜 一发完的缆车PWP

by sweetPeapeas



Category: azraell
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetPeapeas/pseuds/sweetPeapeas





	巍澜 一发完的缆车PWP

巍澜 一发完的缆车PWP  
“啊哟，咱们做缆车上紫金山顶看落日呗，这都几点了还爬山？”赵云澜勾着沈巍的脖子，一脸无赖模样的撒着娇，把半年身子的重量都给压了上去。  
沈巍推了一下眼镜，扭头不去看撒娇的赵云澜，因为他知道一凝视就会让自己又破功。推了一下他，说道：“本来说好今天陪我一起爬山的，而且……而且你恐高，还是不了吧。”“谁说我恐高？我那个叫没有安全感，你说上次那个玻璃栈道，那也不能算恐高啊，明明是因为看着就很没有安全感，我怎么说也是昆仑君转世，这么一点点的小高度对我而言只是小菜一碟。”赵云澜觉得自己上次实在是太丢人了，基本上沈巍半搂半抱着拖过了玻璃，双脚都有点软的打飘。觉得自己作为老公，应该在媳妇面前树立起高大的形象，于是小声喊了句啰嗦死了。就拿起钱包去排队买了往返票。  
“站在脚印上，等等喊你们上就上。”工作人员站在一边指导前排的人上缆车。赵云澜一手拉着沈巍，一手拎着带来装毯子的包包，指尖有点凉凉的掌心却有一点细汗。沈巍稍稍用力的回握了一下，道：“到我们了，来，上车。”先跳上了缆车，然后拉了一把赵云澜。  
赵云澜跳上缆车，透过玻璃窗向外看了一眼，缆车在慢慢的上升很快就离开了大平台。下方的树木郁郁葱葱，还能看到登山的游客，自己的性命不受自己掌控的感觉真是太糟糕了，还悬挂在空中不停的移动。紧张让赵云澜僵直了身体，难得话少的像乖宝宝一样乖巧的双手放在膝盖上，挺直着身体坐着。眼镜也不敢随处乱扫，就一直盯着沈巍的脸看。“怎么？紧张了。”沈巍注意到了赵云澜的不正常反应，拉起他的手小声关切的问道。  
“没有，哪儿能啊，我就看媳妇你长的真好看。”赵云澜像是通过手被传递了力量，又恢复了往常的调皮，问道：“有没有带棒棒糖？”  
“没，刚刚走的匆忙，糖都在我行李包里就带了水和毯子，等等下山喂你。”沈巍卷而翘的睫毛微微低垂，眉目含情的柔声安慰道。阳光撒进狭小的缆车里，将温度拔高了一点，离的那么近一呼吸就能闻到沈巍身上好闻的洗衣液味。赵文澜一时情动，忍不住侧脸亲吻了上去，先是伸出舌头小心翼翼的舔着唇瓣，随后将舌头伸进了沈巍的口腔里，开始四处游走。手也不老实的顺着沈巍的腰线滑到了裤裆处，用手或轻或重的揉捏。沈巍也热情的回应他，仿佛下身是一个机关，一旦被触碰就无法停下，吻开始变得有些粗暴。磕碰的牙齿和粗重的喘息，让赵云澜更加兴奋，直接把手通过腰带钻了进去。小心翼翼的抚触，像是把玩什么精贵的艺术品一样，每一个地方都摸了个遍。  
“要是我现在就想吃棒棒糖呢？黑袍哥哥是给还是不给啊？”赵云澜的唇边还挂着一丝银亮的唾液，坏笑着把脑袋下移，整个人趴跪在了沈巍的胯间。用鼻尖蹭了蹭隆起裤子的轮廓，然后熟练的用牙将裤子拉链咬下。  
赵云澜一直都以直男自居，如果不是沈巍他大概到死都不会发现自己居然会有生殖器崇拜的那一天。隔着藏蓝的内裤用舌尖勾勒巨物的轮廓，口水在棉布上晕开，有着一种满意言喻的色情和淫糜。沈巍看着在细细品味自己巨物的赵云澜，不由怀疑他其实早已经是被狐狸精夺了三魂吧，不然怎么会这么勾人心魄。  
赵云澜把沈巍的内裤连带外裤一直拉到了脚踝，粗长的性器一下子弹到了他的脸上。就像沈巍的人一样，他说性器干净而又漂亮，龟头是嫩粉嫩粉的还没有一根多余的杂毛，整个茎体上只有粗暴的青筋微微浮出。不像往常都要洗澡，气味有一点点刺激却让人更加沉默在这种肉欲的冲击中。用小鼻子蹭了一下龟头，娇憨的笑了笑：“我要开动咯。”  
赵云澜努力把嘴张大最大，小心翼翼的吞下了龟头，慢慢的把长根往咽喉里吸，异物感让他忍不住反呕。一直顶到了嗓子眼的最深处，咽喉不断的痉挛收缩，唾液从撑开的淡粉色的唇角一路流下到锁骨。小脸憋的通红，眼角由于呕吐的生理反应沁出了泪花。在口的时候，赵云澜感觉昨天才被狠狠操弄过的后穴已经开始湿了，羞愤欲死的加紧了双腿。口的无法呼吸，终于忍不住把口中的宝贝吐了出来，大口大口的深呼吸。  
沈巍情不自已的把人捞到怀里吻了上去，伸出手指开始抽查，似乎是因为昨天激烈的性事，后穴又湿又软边缘还有些许红肿。发情的小穴紧紧咬住沈巍的手指，自动分泌出肠液。坎坎伸进三指，赵云澜就推了一下沈巍，一脸欠操的笑到：“怎么？我们的沈教授这是想在大庭广众之下发情吗？这可是误人子弟哦！”  
沈巍把赵云澜翻了方向，让他背对着自己。用硬的和铁柱一样的巨物贴着臀缝用力摩擦，让赵云澜忍不住浪叫了一声。“我就蹭蹭，不进去。”沈巍的巨大就这样摩擦着他的臀缝，巨大的刺激让赵云澜根本忍不住。十指紧急的与沈巍相扣，来自后穴的瘙痒和内心的渴望让赵云澜小幅度的扭动起了腰肢。带着点鼻音，又有点委屈：“你是不是没有库存了呀，都不想要我……”  
“嗯？”  
赵云澜扶着沈巍的粗长，背对着一点一点的往下吞。可能是扩张不够到位，有着一种饱胀的痛楚，感觉自己被一点点的撑开。身后的小穴层层叠叠随着呼吸一收一缩的吞吐，才吞进去了沈巍的一半就有点难已进去了。赵云澜起身想站起来，让沈巍帮自己在扩张一下，不知道是因为起太猛了还是就是铁索上有起伏。缆车往右忽的倾斜了一下，赵云澜直接给猛的把全部巨龙都给吞了下去。“啊——”两个人都同时叫出了声，只不过一个是舒爽的来自灵魂，另一个则是来自肉体上的苦楚。  
沈巍把赵云澜抱在怀里，去亲吻他脸上的五官，凑到耳边小声的安慰：“放松，放松……”然后用舔弄耳廓，然后模仿性器的抽插在耳道外顶弄。用手抚触赵云澜光洁的后背，顺着纤细的背脊，拍了一下鲜嫩肥美的蜜桃臀。另一只带着点力道的揉搓乳头，赵云澜的乳头和脖颈最是敏感不过了，在这样的刺激下不由的试图扬起上半身，脚背也绷紧了在缆车的地面碾压。  
沈巍搂着赵云澜小幅度的往赵云澜身体里撞击，请动的喊着：“云澜……云澜……”赵云澜快被折磨疯了，这样缓慢又规律的律动只会让身体更加渴求。他能够感觉到青筋在自己体内跳动，甚至都能勾勒出形状，粗大的性器顶到最深处小腹都被微微撑起一点起伏。沈巍坏心眼的拉着赵云澜的手去触碰，“感觉到我了吗？”  
羞耻感和求而不得的欲望让后穴更是酥麻又酸痒，赵云澜不得不自己难耐的扭来扭去。“小巍，你放过我吧。快到终点了。”带着一丝哭腔的惶恐，发现缆车快到顶了，那里会有工作人的会被看见的。这种认知让赵云澜浑身发抖，更为窘迫。“没事。”  
沈巍抽出一只手抚慰着赵云澜身前的小兄弟，然后单手抽出包里的毯子把整个人盖了起来只露出了一个头在外面。  
“下车吗？”  
“不下，直接下山。”  
“怎么回事？两个人分开坐分坐啊，不然缆车的重心不稳不安全的啊。”工作人员是个二十来岁的小姑娘，板着脸严肃警告了这对坐个缆车还抱在一起的怪异兄弟。沈巍温文尔雅的侧脸笑了笑，“他有点恐高，身体不适。我现在就分开坐。”假装要把人推到一边去，吓得赵云澜收紧了后穴狠狠的咬了沈巍一口。  
姑娘见没什么大事，做了个手势，示意吧车门在关上。  
赵云澜身上的力气仿佛都被抽空，扬起天鹅颈小声的喘息，嫣红的小嘴一张一合溢出一串细碎的呻吟，额角的冷汗一颗颗落下，划过被蹂躏到红肿的乳首上。沈巍被眼前这个小妖精撩的如同大伏天的干茅草遇到了火星儿，燃烧的血液沸腾。千万年来的克制全部瓦解，哪有什么温文尔雅克己复礼，有的只有源于血脉的欲望。如同岩浆翻涌一般，每一根血管都被流入了欲望，他只想狠狠的占有、蹂躏、然后生吞下肚。把人扶起来趴跪到对面的座椅上，一个深深的挺入。然后把整个重心都放在了两人的连接处。  
赵云澜脸被强制性的压到了玻璃窗上，他低头不仅仅能看到缩小了的绿植还能看到远去和缩小了的人影。那个工作人员似乎看了过来，她会不会看见，害怕被发现的惊恐和生理上的恐高让赵云澜四肢僵硬，咬的也比平时还要紧上几分。  
“不要看，有我在。”沈巍发现了赵云澜的害怕，温柔的用手讲他的眼睛给遮了起来，“你只要感受到我就好，不要怕。我一直都会在你身边。”  
眼前一黑，让赵云澜，触觉变得更加敏感。感受着来自身后人一击即穿的力道，一记比一记更加的霸道，一记比一记更加的深重。“啊，小巍，慢一点小巍，不要了……不要了，唔……”  
猝不及防的被顶到了敏感点，赵云澜挣扎的更厉害了。穴口被刺激的紧紧裹着巨龙，越吸越紧。沈巍似乎额角青筋暴起，全身肌肉紧绷埋头苦干，一副要把这个身体弄废的狂野。大力的揉搓饱满圆润的蜜桃臀，留下了片片青紫。明明浑身没有二两多余的肉，偏偏屁股生的是又圆又翘，拍打一下都能抖三抖，是沈巍最喜欢的器官之一。  
下体的囊袋击打在臀瓣上啪啪作响，整个缆车里都是噗嗤噗嗤的水声。“我刚才算过了，上来要15分钟，下去可能还会更快哦！云澜……只有10分钟。”赵云澜面红耳赤浑身绯红，双手死死的抓住玻璃窗，留下一个个汗津津的手印。像海啸中的一叶扁舟激烈的晃动，嘴里发出歇斯底里的声音，却勇往直前不肯罢休：“沈教授，你老公棒不棒，啊………啊，咬……咬你，咬的紧不紧？”双手一掐及握的细腰水蛇般的扭动，呼吸变得急促，每一次呼出空气都用力去收缩加紧后穴。催促身后的人快一点射出来，沈巍被夹的仿佛自己的灵魂都被逼出了体内，脑中终于明白了为什么有那么多帝王爱美人多过爱江山，那荒谬的烽火戏诸侯也只是一件动情中的小事罢了。你我皆有情，千万年的孤寂或许等待的就是与他的再一次相聚。  
沈巍一次次连根没入，又一次次带着粘粘的汁水半截拔出。每一次的进攻都干净利落、酣畅淋漓，如同打桩机一般又急又猛，臀部都被干的又红又肿。赵云澜克制的发出细碎的呻吟，意乱情迷的胡乱喊着骚话：“小巍……沈教授，啊……老公好爱你，唔……用力，让我爱你……”沈巍肌肉紧绷，一阵又急又快的抽插后埋到了最深处，身体微微颤抖了一下。一股股又多又浓的精液射进了穴口的最深处，烫的赵云澜惊声尖叫。也浑身一阵颤抖，射在了散落在地面上的毯子上。浑身失力的趴在凳子上喘气儿。  
沈巍用自己脱下的内裤把自己疲软的兄弟擦了擦，给赵云澜把臀上的液体细致的擦干净。然后将内裤揉成了一根，塞进了不停收缩排除乳白精液的小穴。帮赵云澜把裤子穿好，慢条斯理的拉起自己的裤子。理了理头发和衣领，看起来又重新回到了那个温润如玉的沈教授，“沈巍啊，沈巍，你真是……”赵云澜坐在座椅上，无奈的看看这个每次吃干抹紧后都仿佛他才是受害者的大宝贝。自己除了宠着还能怎么办吗？  
“小心。”赵云澜跳下缆车，本来刚经过一场激烈的情事就双腿发软，后穴还被内裤顶到敏感点刺激了一下。一个腿软，差点跪倒在地，幸好工作人员扶了一把。沈巍下了缆车，随即一个公主抱。  
“这位男士没事吧？需不需要我们喊医护人员？”  
“没事，他就是有点晕车。”


End file.
